With You
by Erin Elric
Summary: Star Ocean:THL Various short stories about the crew of the Calnus. First one is a Faize/Lymle. Chapter 2 Edge and Reimi and chapter 3 another Faize/Lymle
1. Chapter 1

With You

Chapter one

Gift

Faize yawned loudly as he walked into his room that he shared with Lymle. The young teen was sitting on the floor drawing again. "Lym?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" she asked not even looking up as she added more red to the drawing.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Drawing," she said looking over at him. "Even a dummy like you should be able to see that."

"But you're drawing on the floor again. Didn't someone craft you some paper?"

"Paper is dumb, kay?" she said turning to her drawing. "The paint goes through it."

"Lymle you can't draw on the floor." He sighed. "You should have outgrown this by now."

She looked up at him and glared. She bolted up from the floor and marched over to him. "Dummy!" she shouted as she slapped his hand as she walked out of the door.

He looked down at the paint scattered all over the floor. "That girl I swear." He said as he went on to bed deciding to leave the mess till the morning.

Lymle stormed down the stairs to the recreation room, which was hard to do because of her height. "Dumb ol'Faize." She mumbled as she stepped onto the floor.

"What's wrong Lymle?" asked Reimi who was sitting at the table with Meracle and Sarah.

"Faize is a dummy!" she exclaimed as she stomped her foot.

Sarah giggled seeing Lymle display of childish anger.

Reimi shook her head.

"Get caught painting on the floor again?" asked Meracle

Lymle paused for a second and simply said. "N-no."

"Lymle." Said Reimi in a stern voice

"Yeah… I drew on the floor, kay." She said looking away from Reimi.

"Lymle. We crafted you some paper for that."

"The paper is bad, kay."

"Oh is the paper a monster?" asked the ever ditzy Sarah

"No the paint goes through it, kay. Then it gets on the floor and Faize gets mad."

"There's nothing wrong with the paper, Lymle. Your using to much paint." Said Meracle.

"There's no such thing as too much paint, kay. Besides Faize says I'm too old to draw."

"I'm sure he meant that you're too old to draw on the floor." Said Reimi

"No he hates my drawings because he's a dummy, kay."

"Lymle he doesn't hate your drawings."

"He does kay. He yells every time I draw. Then he makes this face." She said imitating Faize's annoyed face.

"He wouldn't get mad if you just drew on some paper." Said Meracle.

Lymle grumbled once again. "The paint goes through the paper."

"Maybe you should practice drawing on paper." Said Sarah.

"Yeah Lymle why don't you do that." Said Reimi

"Kay. If you think Faize won't get mad any more."

"Maybe you should draw him a picture. He might appreciate you drawings more." Said Sarah.

"I'm not drawing for dumb Faize, kay!" she said waling into the meeting room to get her spare paint that she kept in there.

Lymle worked on her drawings for about an hour till the paint stopped getting all over the table. She picked up her lasted master piece a picture of her village covered in snow. She had been thinking about home the further away she got from it. She studied the picture then remembered what Sarah had suggested about giving Faize a picture. "Well he did say he liked the snow." She mumbled to herself remembering how the green boy stared at the falling snow and admitting he had never seen snow before. "Maybe he'll like it." She jumped up from her chair and ran out the door.

The young teen ran to her shared room she ran in without much thought. "Faize!" she exclaimed.

He was at his computer reading some data logs. "Lymle what's wrong?"

She held out the picture.

"What's this?" he asked taking the picture.

"A drawing. Geez how much of a dummy are you?"

"Lymle this is quite good."

She blushed lightly looking away. "Thanks, kay. I'm giving it too you so you can always see snow."

"Well thank you Lymle. That's very kind of you." He said smiling warmly patting her on the head. "Have you decided that you like me now?"

"No. You're still a dummy, kay." She said and left the room.

He smiled knowing despite her harsh words she meant well as he hung up the picture by his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

With you

Chapter 2

An apology

There were a few things out there that Edge Maverick didn't understand. Unfortunately one of those things was Reimi's jealousy. The only thing that Edge was doing was have a conversation with Myuria. Then Myuria turned the tables on him once again and started talking about love and his manliness, and sadly that's when Reimi walked into it. What she was thinking he didn't know all he knew was that she slapped across the face once again really hard.

He rubbed his sore check remembering the memory as he sat on the couch trying to solve the day's events. What was Reimi so mad about? He wondered, he said nothing to Myuria that could be interpreted as him being perverted. Was it something Myuria had said? All she said was that he would make some woman happy one day. Did Reimi think that Myuria was insinuating a relationship between herself and him? Maybe that's what it was.

He got up from the couch and decided to find Reimi. He figured that she was in the battle simulator since she loved to get there and thinks.

He walked to the battle simulator and was greeted by a hateful. "What?" from Reimi

"I just wanted to talk."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well talk."

"Umm…" he paused trying to choose his words widely.

"Well what? Spit it out Edge?"

He shook his head deciding it was now or never. "Why were so mad at me for talking to Myuria?"

She glared at him. "You know what you did!"

He grunted. "No I don't. I have no idea why you're so mad at me! Is it because Myuria was talking about love. She's not interested in me if that's what you think."

"Oh you just don't understand."

"If you tell me maybe I'll understand. Please Reimi." He said reaching out to her hand. "Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll make it right."

She sighed and looked away from him. Thinking silently until she finally replied. "It was the way you looked at her. You looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing ever."

"Reimi." He said

She said nothing after that she just studied the floor.

"I'm sorry Reimi. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You don't have to feel jealous about Myuria." He said smiling and letting go of her hand and walked out of the battle simulator.

Reimi stayed there she felt a blush was over her face. "Edge…" she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place after the PA where Myuria puts make up on Lymle and Meracle.

With you

Chapter 3

Make up

Lymle smiled to herself as she made her way to her room. She beamed brightly thinking of Edgie calling her cute, she held up the small mirror that Myuria had given her. She stopped walking and stared at it. She had never really considered herself cute nor had she really given it much thought on her attractiveness at all before this moment. She smiled she wondered what Faize would think about her make up. She shook her head wondering why she even cared about the dummy's opinion.

She walked into her room to find Faize sitting at his desk fiddling with his scanner. She frowned she was hoping that the dummy wouldn't be in the room.

"Hello Lymle." He said softly looking over at him.

"Dummy." She simply said as she walked over to her bed.

He turned back around. "Are you wearing make up?"

She nodded. "Yeah Myuria did it…" she paused waiting for a response. "Do you… like it?" she asked weakly regretting quickly that she had said anything.

"You look… cute." He said sheepishly.

She glanced back at him to see him blush. "Really?"

"Y-yes." He said nodding and suddenly getting up from his desk. "I'm going to go train." He said quickly grabbing his reaper and running out of the room.

She felt herself begin to blush as she watched him leave. She shook her head. "I don't care what the dummy thinks." She mumbled.

The next day Lymle woke up to find that Faize wasn't in the room. She decided it was time to practice her make up skills that Myuria had taught her. She picked the small compact the woman had given her as well as a bag of make up she no longer used. She had all ready cleaned off the make up she had on from the day before so she didn't have to worry about that. She dumped out the contents of the bag on the bed and began selecting her make up for the day.

Faize was walking back to his room. He was going to check on Lymle, the young girl was known for sleeping long hours but it was the middle of the day and she hadn't made an appearance yet. The door to the room slid open and he stepped in to see Lymle sitting on the floor with her head on the bed.

"Lymle what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, go away, kay." She said muffled

He walked over to her. "Are you sick?" he said reaching out to her.

"I said go away, kay. I'm fine." She said keeping her head down.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be childish Lymle. Let me see what's wrong."

"I messed up, kay."

"Messed up on what?"

"I- I messed up, kay! Leave me alone dummy."

"Lymle what did you do?"

She paused sighing then asked. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me you won't laugh kay."

"I p-promise."

She rose up her head without facing him. "I messed up my make up." She said turning to her.

Lymle's face was indeed a mess. Her idea of make up more resembled a clown then anything else. Faize had to do everything in his power to keep from laughing.

"I look stupid, kay."

He bit his lip trying really hard not to laugh and it wasn't working very well.

"Go ahead and laugh dummy."

He started snickering. "I'm sorry I really am." He said as he began to really laugh.

She laughed as well. "I look really bad." She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh." He said as he tried to stop laughing. "Can it be removed?"

She nodded as picked up a bottle simply labeled make-up remover. "Can you help me with it?"

He frowned at her. "Why do you need help?"

"Cause." She simply stated pouting a little.

He sighed defeated he knew he couldn't let her go through the rest of the day looking like a clown. He took the bottle from her hand and grabbed a tissue from the near by the night stand and applied the remover to it.

"So why did you do this?" he asked as he began to wipe away the eye shadow from her eyes.

"I needed some practice?"

"Practice?"

"Putting on make-up dummy." She stated flatly

"Why Lymle? You look fine without it." He said finishing up the removal process.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." He said nodding as he threw away the tissue and sat down the make-up remover.

Lymle smiled and suddenly latched onto his waist and gave him a hug squeezing him as tight as she could. "Thank you, kay." She said letting him go and then left the room.

"You're welcome…" he said as she walked away.


End file.
